


New Guy

by bloodandarrows



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Possible smut, Self-Esteem Issues, they work at a high school, two main ships & suggested side ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:57:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandarrows/pseuds/bloodandarrows
Summary: Jesse McCree is a man in his thirties, ex-military and in need of a job. Bored of his every day life and desperate to escape his past, he re-trains and decides to become an English professor... Though turns out being a teacher is just as hard as being a student.[Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada & other implied ships! Fluff, angst and an actual plot]





	New Guy

Sat behind the steering wheel of a large red jeep, Jesse McCree pushed his sunglasses up his nose as he took a final long drag of the cigarette between his lips. Peering absent-mindedly out from the dashboard, various children scampered across the drive, each carrying large backpacks as they rushed to meet their fellow students. Smoke swirled around in the hot air, kissing his cheeks goodbye before he dropped the cigarette from the crack in the open window. The tinny sound of a cheap advertisement blurted from the car radio, the over-enthusiastic voice shouted something about dishwashers. With a grunt, Jesse switched it off before reaching for the rear-view mirror. Staring at himself a few moments, he internally cursed as he criticized his appearance. 

Yeah, he probably should have shaved... Thick stubble coated his jaw, slowly turning into a thin beard across his tanned face. McCree knew he should have set some kind of alarm before work; anything to wake and drag his heavy carcass from his slumber. The effects of the early morning wake up were present in the form of dark circles hung under his brown eyes. God, he hadn’t woken up this early in years though… But he really needed this job. After years of unemployment he was desperate – it wasn’t that he needed the money, no, the years of service in the military had supplied him with plenty of money to sustain himself, but Jesse was stubborn enough to want to support himself. 

With thirty-five years under his belt, Jesse was beginning to feel his age as he stretched his back, listening to it pop as he lifted his arms over his head. He wondered what his brothers back at home would say if they knew he was now a teacher… Not that they’d find out, they were all in prison and like hell, he was going to tell them. Quickly kicking the car door open, Jesse flipped his keys around his index finger as he stepped out into the sweltering sun. For a man who was born and raised in New Mexico, he certainly still felt the heat. Stuffing a few notebooks under his arm and a pen in his shirt pocket, Jesse slowly made his way towards the main office. If he said he didn’t feel as if he was going to high school again, he’d be lying. Kids swarmed around him, running towards their friends and cliques. Chatter felt like white noise in his ears as Jesse lowered his head, still ambling towards the large building ahead of him. 

“Hey!”.

“Hey, cowboy man!”.

Cocking his head slightly, McCree stopped his pacing to look over his shoulder. A young girl stood behind him. She couldn’t have been that old Jesse reckoned, maybe fifteen, sixteen at a push? Her long dark hair had been pushed into ponytails; she wore a pink skirt, which barely covered any kind of modesty, and white shirt with a bright pink rabbit logo. “Uhh.. Are you talking to me Miss?” Jesse replied sluggishly, not entirely sure how he should address the girl. With a haughty huff, the girl flipped her hair behind her shoulders. “You really shouldn’t be smoking on the school premises, sir” she hissed, narrowing her brown eyes. Baffled, Jesse used all his strength to keep his lips pressed together. Once he got his brain to get back in gear, a grin spread across his face as he lifted his hands up in defense. “Woah there, I ain’t smoking. Am I?” he responded with a uneasy laugh. A sharp snort came from the girl’s nose before she rolled her eyes, putting a hand on her hip as she frowned. “Do you think I’m stupid mister?” she squeaked indignantly, “I saw you smoking in your car! The big red thing, over there!”. 

Jesse watched the girl as she raised a finger to point at his car from where it sat, wonkily parked on the sidewalk. Swallowing nervously, Jesse raised an eyebrow, “So? What are you going to do about it?”. Pink bubblegum popped between the girl’s lips as she reached for some lip-gloss from inside her pocket. As she re-applied it with ease, her sharp gaze flickered up to McCree’s. Knowing she’d won the fight, the girl smirked, “Sooooo, I’ll tell the principal. You know, there’s a strict policy with smoking on the sch-”. “Alright, alright” Jesse cut in quickly, lowering his voice to a hushed whisper. His hand went to awkwardly scratch the mop of hair on his head before he whistled softly. 

“Look kid…” he murmured, “I’m new here… Okay? I don’t really know how this whole ‘teacher thing’ works and I’d really appreciate it if you go easy on me, okay?”. The girl’s eyes widened for a second, but she quickly hid her emotions with a smirk. “Fine” she snapped, lifting her head proudly, “But you better not do it again or I’ll tell Mr. Morrison all about it”. With a final flick of her head, the girl sashayed into the crowd of children leaving McCree totally dumbfounded. Wishing he’d never smoked that damn cigar, he lifted his arm, sniffling sharply. Maybe he did stink of smoke, but it was a little too late to go home and change. Gritting his teeth, he took in a deep breath of the polluted air and marched through the large glass doors of Storm High.

 

Sat outside the principal’s office, Jesse couldn’t help but feel like a kid again. A big kid granted, but it reminded him of all the detentions he got as a teenager. Naturally, the trouble he got into was normally his older brothers’ fault. They tried to form a group, a gang so to speak; the McCree brothers got into all sort of trouble. They were infamous throughout their school and neighborhood. At first, it was all fun and games, harmless pranks on neighbors and teachers… But as they got older, it got far more elaborate. Pranks turned into crimes, and Jesse knew by the age of seventeen that he didn’t want the life of a criminal. 

The soft tap of heels on the polished floor suddenly snatched Jesse’s attention. Lifting his head, he watched the silhouette of a woman walk towards him down the corridor. The soft light of the playing fields outside illuminated her elderly face as she stood before him. Soft wisps of fluffy white hair peeked out under her headscarf as she gave Jesse a kind smile. It was difficult to pin an age of the woman. She wore the modest attire of a blouse and pencil skirt, and small glasses rested upon the bridge of her nose, yet her face was elegantly aged, needless to say, she was definitely beautiful once. 

“Mr… McCree?” she asked, her accent soft on her tongue. Nodding hurriedly, Jesse quickly stood to his full height to tower over the older woman. “Yes ma’am” he smiled, thrusting a hand outward to her own. With a gentle chuckle, she slapped his hand away and rolled her amber eyes. “There’s no need for that child, you’re not in the army anymore” she explained, before beginning to scroll on the tablet in her grasp, “I’m Ms. Amari, but please call me Ana”. Clicking her tongue softly, Ana pressed on the icon on her tablet. “Mr. Morrison will see you shortly. Please follow me”.

Jack J. Morrison, as his full name read from the golden plaque on his desk, was everything Jesse imagined a principal to be… and maybe a little more. He wasn’t a particularly tall man, Jesse reckoned he would be roughly a similar height to himself, but damn was the man impressive. Although Jesse was desperate not to seem like a nervous child, squirming in his chair, he couldn’t help but feel intimidated by the man’s presence. A thick worry line was deeply set into Morrison’s forehead as he read through Jesse’s papers, just familiarizing himself with his new employee’s skill range. Finally setting the folder down on the desk, despite his serious piercingly blue eyes, a small smile wavered on Morrison’s lips. “You were a soldier, hey?”. 

Not quite expecting that question, Jesse was thrown off guard, but he quickly nodded and offered a smile. “Yessir. Section 64 of the New American unit, sir”. Leaning back in his chair, Jack folded his arms across his chest as he lost himself in thought for a minute. “Section 64 you say?” he repeated to himself, looking at Jesse with interest. “Yes,” Jesse nodded, fumbling for his phone in his pocket to look for a photo. He flickered through his files for a moment before presenting a much younger McCree to the principal. Eager to have a look, Jack took the phone from Jesse’s hand and lifted it closer to his eyes. He ought to have glasses, Jesse reckoned, but like many proud men, he probably insisted he didn’t need them.

“You look young there”, Jack stated as he passed the device back. Well, he wasn’t wrong. Jesse joined the army at only seventeen, and maybe it wasn’t the best idea for a teenager, but it was a hell of a lot better than rotting in prison with his brothers. “Aye,” Jessie replied quickly as he stuffed the phone back into his pocket. A heavy sigh flew from Morrison’s lips as he reached for a photo frame on his desk. Slowly spinning it around to face Jesse, it was an old photograph of a group of marines in uniform grinning for the camera. As he looked at it more closely, Jesse peered at particular trio; two men and a woman. Clicking his fingers, McCree smiled as if he had worked out a riddle. “You were in the military?” he asked, “And the woman beside you, that’s Ms. Amari from earlier?”. Morrison linked his fingers together as he chuckled at Jesse’s sudden outburst. “You’re not as stupid as you look, McCree..” he joked lightly. “And yes, that’s Ana and I. Though you may meet Ga-”.

The sudden shrill shriek of the class bell screamed over their heads, cutting their conversation short. “God, ain’t this like prison..” Jesse thought to himself as Morrison stood to gather a few folders. After the screaming had died down, the older man escorted Jesse out of his office and down the winding corridors – much like a prison officer escorting a criminal, but Jesse quickly shoved the thought from his brain as they both walked into a large hall filled with students. The hall itself was colossal, a large basketball court sat in the middle with a podium on one side and bleaches by the walls. As he walked towards his allotted chair amongst the other teachers, Jesse could almost feel the pinpricks of a thousand eyes burning into his back. Practically throwing himself into his chair, Jesse internally cringed as the woman beside him huffed and looked in the opposite direction. 

From beside the row of teachers, Mr. Morrison walked up to stand at the large podium. Holding himself with great ease and posture, Jesse felt a pang of jealousy for the man’s ability to seem so confident. “Good morning students!” he announced through the microphone, which caused the chatter around the room to fall silent. “It’s a new academic year” Jack continued, “Which means it’s a new start for everybody. We have a range of new activities that are carrying out this semester, including the anticipated tryouts for the basketball and soccer teams!”. Howls of excitement raced through the crowds, much to the delight of one of the sports coaches who stood and fist-pumped the air. After the roar hushed, Morrison continued once more, “We also have a new science lab, which I’m sure Dr. Ziegler will be delighted to tell you all about”. From a few rows behind him, Jesse craned his a small blonde woman give a slight wave. 

“But, that’s not all that’s new…”. 

Jesse’s heart suddenly dropped. Please, God, he hoped Morrison wasn’t about to –

“We have a new member of staff today; Mr. McCree who shall be taking English Class from now on as a replacement to Mrs. Fera who as well all know sadly has retired”. Spinning on his heels from where he stood on his pedestal, like the blasted angel he was, Morrison invited him onto the stage to say a few words. 

Swearing darkly under his breath, Jesse hoped the ground would swallow him up, or that a meteorite would strike… Or that someone would just shoot him out of pity. He’d never been a fan of public speaking, who could blame him though? His whole life, Jesse had been in the military, alone or with his brothers – and even then, his brothers’ didn’t have a thousand judging eyes that would all stare at him at once. Jesse reckoned he must have looked pretty odd standing there in silence as he desperately tried to remember what words are. Slowly moving his mouth, he swallowed sharply before managing, “Uh... Howdy”. A burst of laughter bubbled up from some patches in the audiences where the kids obviously found him to be hilariously pathetic. A dark scarlet blush rose to his cheeks in dismay. God, he might as well just quit now. Quickly hurrying off the stage, Jesse spent the rest of assembly with his head down, begging time to go faster so that he could leave this hellhole and go to his homeroom.


End file.
